Colorful Days
by echoingsouls
Summary: with just you, and only you, I don't need anything else. AU. Sasuke/Sakura


**title: **Colorful Days

**summary: **_with just you, and only you, I don't need anything else. _

**character(s): **Sakura, Sasuke ─Sasuke centric. (sasusaku)

**author's note: **AU once again, enjoy!

* * *

**Colorful Days**

* * *

He had met her on a sunny spring afternoon.

She had been sitting down on the grassy field, picking flowers and placing them in a small basket with a small, blond-haired child. He had been playing football with his roommate and a couple of friends, oblivious to the two girls who were a few feet behind him.

"Go long!" Naruto had shouted.

And Sasuke had smirked because the idiot was always trying to best him in everything, this was no different. So he ran, looking back at Naruto as he aimed and threw the ball with all his might, Sasuke's hands coming up in the air as he ran, ready to catch it.

He had heard a small squeak but when he turned around it was too late.

He had tripped over the basket filled with various flowers and collapsed right on top of her.

"Hey, Mr.!" the small girl shouted, "get off auntie Sakura, _now_."

The small child stomped her foot as she complained about her broken basket and the scattered flowers that were meant for her mother and father. Sasuke, however, wasn't interested in that, he was far more interested or rather concerned with the pain he felt.

Opening his eyes he looked down at the smaller woman laying below him, eyes widened as she looked up at him. She had the biggest green eyes he'd ever seen, eyes that you'd normally see on children or dolls and her hair was a light shade of pink, like that of bubblegum. When they locked eyes her cheeks flushed a pretty pink and Sasuke felt his stomach clench, quickly getting off of her he extended his hand out to her, which she took hesitantly.

"S-Sorry," he muttered.

The girl merely blinked, giving him a small smile.

He frowned, "I said, sorry."

Still she kept smiling up at him, her green eyes holding no sense of anger towards him.

"Auntie Sakura doesn't speak," the girl explained to him, picking up her flowers and placing them in the slightly broken basket.

He frowned, "why's that?"

"Oh, she's mute," the girl told him, blinking up at him.

He extended his arm to apologize once more for being rude but the small girl had finished picking the fallen flowers and was now tugging the woman along, promising her ice cream when they arrived home, something that was incredibly reversed in his eyes.

He sighed and bent down to pick up his football, watching the two girls disappear. Shrugging he let the incident pass by, he wouldn't see her again, he reasoned, he had no reason to be remorseful for his slip-up.

* * *

The second time he stumbled upon her was when the sky was gray and rain poured down on the city.

He had been coming out of the public library since Naruto refused to allow him the proper time to study for his next test with Professor Ebisu. Opening his umbrella he made to walk on to the sidewalk and start heading towards his apartment, but before he could do so a small splash of pink caught his eye.

That shade of pink he'd only ever seen once, on that girl he had fallen on top of short weeks ago, somehow it hadn't left his mind.

She was wearing a sundress, her umbrella in her left hand and a pair of red rain boots on her feet. She looked weird and he noted that her outfit choice wasn't the wisest and yet, she seemed completely oblivious to it as she pulled the umbrella away from her and allowed the rain to pour down on her.

He watched her with interest as she smiled, letting the rain completely drench her. She looked happy, happier than most people he'd known, a smile that could even rival his mother's own.

"Um," he stepped forward hesitantly.

That's when her head turned towards him, she stared for a while before an even larger smile blossomed on her lips; she recognized him, it seems.

"You know, you could get sick," he told her, scratching his head.

He felt his cheeks heat up when he watched her tilt her head to the side, as if examining him. She arched a brow for a split second, her lips forming a straight line as she simply stared. He made to walk away from her but before he did so she smiled brightly up at him.

She smiled a lot, he mused.

"You're drenched," he told her.

She merely shrugged, pulling the umbrella over her head once more. Sasuke watched her as she eyed him carefully, for a while it seemed like she wanted him to follow and so he did.

As they walked he talked to her, not getting many responses but still he talked, more than he normally would have with anyone else. In the end, she took him no where, they just walked, side by side on the wet sidewalk, the sun slowly coming up from behind the stormy clouds.

A pink umbrella right next to a black one.

* * *

Since that day he had opted to seeing her often.

Being around her was very refreshing, she didn't gush or blush at every little thing he did. Their dates (as he called them) weren't always lavish ones because she prefered simplicity over everything else.

Sometimes he would text her and ask her to meet him at the library. They would read together and sometimes he would study in her presence while she quietly read one of his thick law textbooks, as if she was interested. Other times he'd invited her out to ice cream, lunch, anything just to see her, even if he doesn't get to hear her voice, her smile was something he loved looking at(though he'd never admit that out loud).

She was slowly becoming someone irreplaceable in his life and strangely he didn't mind it one bit.

Recently he had begun learning sign language because he had seen her communicate with the small blond child he met at the park like that. A smile on her face as the small child made different hands signs and giggling now and then when Sakura made them back.

He wanted that, to say things to her and have her respond to him. He wanted her to know what he was thinking what he was feeling and, he longed to see all the interesting things she could speak to him about.

Of course, when Naruto caught him reading one of the self-help books on it, he had made a huge deal about, making sure to bring up the pinkette every chance he got ─which was always.

"So you and Sakura-chan are pretty serious," Naruto smirked while taking a huge bite out of his sandwich.

"Hn."

"Don't be like that," Naruto laughed, "I'm happy for you, you're usually like this asshole type ice-cube that just grumbles and wallows in self-pity, talking to no one, it's a sad sight."

Sasuke's eyes narrow and Naruto smirks.

"Come on teme, how come Sakura-chan is the only one who gets to hear your _melodic_ voice," Naruto teases, "I mean, I'm like what, you're best friend? Why am I left out?"

"You're an idiot," Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"That's the spirit, teme!" he claps his hands in joy, obviously making a bigger deal out of the whole situation than needed, "now tell me you love me."

"_Fuck you_."

"Love you too."

* * *

It was the middle of fall when he had finally been able to converse with her.

She had smiled brightly when he moved his hands forming the words, _"We can talk now."_

She had excitedly moved her hands as well, the smile on her lips never leaving her as she formed the words,_"I'm so happy, Sasuke-kun."_

For the rest of their meeting(date) Sasuke asked her various questions and in turn was asked questions by her. He told her of his parents who passed away due to a terrible car accident, and of his brother who's more of an asshole than a genius but he loves him no less. He spoke of his uptight family and their views on just about everything causing her to smile in amusement. He told her that his favorite color was midnight blue and that he hated sweets and loved eating ripe tomatoes ─but he wasn't against eating them in any form.

He spoke of wanting to be a lawyer just like his father and brother, he even told her stories of Naruto's stupidity. She never looked bored, moving her hands and forming words when she had a question or when she wanted to let him know what he said was interesting to her. She would listen and look at him as if he was the only person in the world, like he mattered that much to her.

She told him of her mother and father's divorce, of loving them both so much despite their decision to part. She spoke of her older brother who studied over seas but was very protective of her despite the long distance. He found that her favorite color wasn't red or _pink_, it was actually mint green. She told him that she was highly allergic to cats but she loved them no less and planned to own one someday. She explained that she was once a dancer and when he had asked why she had simply told him that it's a sport without words, you use your body to convey your feelings. She loved vanilla ice cream and she disliked anything spicy, opting to eating sweets more than spicy food. She loved rainy days and wishes she was allowed more often to jump around in the puddles barefoot after it rained.

For hours they sat on a park bench, sharing different aspects of their lives. People they loved and people they wished they could see more of, they spoke of everything and anything and somehow Sasuke found himself falling harder for the pinkette who did nothing but smile.

Not that he minded anyways.

* * *

It had taken him a whole year and a half to finally ask her to be his girlfriend.

Since then she would open up more to him, she would tell him her deepest secrets and she would show him how she really felt. Now, she no longer smiled when she didn't feel happy, she would show him exactly just how she felt when she couldn't move her hands to tell him of the ache in her heart.

Despite her sunny deposition she had her problems, she had those times when she snapped and broke down. In those times he would hold her close and whisper anything to get her to calm down and hug him tighter. Some nights she would cling to him tighter than usual, refusing to let go, almost as if she was afraid that he'd get up and leave her, but he promised he wouldn't.

Even he allowed himself to open up to her, he told her about everything that happened the night of his parent's car crash. He told her about his brother's constant guilt over the matter, he explained that it was the reason he was so far away, working far from Japan to get the sadness and the ache out of his system. Sometimes he would have nightmares and he would call her, despite not being able to hear her voice he would just talk and he would hear her soft breathing on the other line and somehow that was enough to allow the fear to slip away slowly.

Now they neared their three years together and he had finally gathered enough courage to ask her to be his wife.

Naruto had grinned from ear to ear claiming he saw this from the start, his other friends had merely smirked and told him that it was about time a "player" like himself settled down and allowed them a shot at all the girls. He had initially asked her friends for help, Karin, Ino, Tenten and Hinata and they had all been more than ready to give him a hand in planning everything out.

There was only one person who he hadn't shared the news with and today would be the day he finally shared his plans for the future.

The phone rang and he waited patiently, his heart drumming in his chest. He was nervous, it had been some time since he last contacted this person, his fear of saying the wrong thing had always stopped him.

"Hello?" a smooth voice answered.

"It's me, Sasuke," he answered.

"Sasuke," the man on the other line chuckled, "what do I owe this call to?"

"I have news," he spoke nervously.

"Don't tell me you've gotten in trouble already," the man laughed, "when will you grow up?"

"Actually, it's not that at all," he smirked, "something else."

"What is it?"

"I'm proposing to someone tomorrow," he explained.

It was quiet for a few seconds before he chuckled again, "I see, and her name?"

"Sakura," he told him.

"Do you love her?"

Sasuke paused, "yes, I do."

"Will you love her always?"

"Yes."

"Then I am most happy for you," a smile, "and I expect an invitation in the mail."

"Thank you, Itachi," a small smile made its way to his lips.

"No, thank _you_," Itachi replied, "and I hope to see you soon,_ foolish _little brother."

"Hn," he smirked, "alright."

* * *

He watched carefully as she read her book quietly, her eyes moving quickly across the pages.

She was sitting with her legs tucked under her, the lamp besides the couch lit and her reading glasses placed on her nose. He sat on the other side of the couch, laptop placed on his lap as he wrote his final essay.

Tonight was the night he decided he'd ask her.

He had listened to the girls' ideas but none of them appealed, they were all too flashy for his liking. He wanted it to be just the two of them, he didn't want to ask her when they were surrounded by strangers. He wanted to be the one person who would see her reaction, to hold her when she said 'yes'.

She looked up from her book feeling his eyes on hers and when she met his dark eyes she frowned, her hands coming off of her book and asking, "are you okay?"

He nodded his head slowly.

She arched a brow before a smile broke out on her lips, she folded the corner of the page she was reading before shutting the book and placing it on the small table besides her, her full attention now on him.

He watched the way she sat on her knees, hands placed on her lap, looking up at him expectantly.

He smirked, "you wanna know then?"

She nodded her head.

He chuckled, placing his laptop on the coffee table along with his textbook. He reached for the big note pad and looked up at her with mischief written in his eyes, causing her to become amused with him.

"Tch, there's something I want to ask you," he explained.

Her hands moved, "_then ask_."

He shook his head, "nope."

She frowned, moving her hands once more, "_stop being mean, Sasuke-kun_."

He chuckled, pulling a pen out of his pocket and quickly scribbling on the note pad. He looked up at her and smirked at how she narrowed her eyes at him, he looked back down and continued to write.

She fidgeted in her seat before he finally looked up and set the pen aside, he closed the note pad and gave it to her slowly. She frowned, clearly annoyed with having to look for the page he had written on, but that gave him enough time.

He pulled out a small, velvet box from his pocket and waited patiently.

Sakura smirked when she finally found the page with his writing on it, flipping the other sheets over so she could read the message she smiled brightly;

_Look up and tell me; yes or no?_

Sakura frowned, eyes slowly moving upwards and the sight that met her caused her eyes to widen and her heart to hammer repeatedly inside her chest.

Sasuke smiled fondly as he looked at the girl, holding the velvet box open for her to see in his left hand. He watched her hands fly up to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Well?"

Her small hand came up to form the word 'yes' and he chuckled, pulling the small ring out of the box and slipping it slowly on to her finger. The tears gathered in her eyes never falling but still building up.

Her hand came up once more and she formed a few more words and he smiled.

"I love you too, Sakura."

* * *

_Today. Tomorrow. Next week. Next Month. Next year.. For as long as I live, I'll love you._

* * *

**author's note: **This idea sprung to me after seeing some fan-art on tumblr about Sakura being mute and I just loved the idea. Well thanks for reading!


End file.
